Amor Eterno
by Srita. Rossy Kou
Summary: Una fecha marco sus vidas, un inicio y un final...ella dice que su amor siempre sera eterno...FEliz CUmpleaños mi amado Seiya!


POR SIEMPRE TÚ…

Hola!! Tarde pero seguro…es mi primer regalo para mi seiya!! Espero que les guste!! Ah…no quise poner un año exacto y por eso le puse eso…ya me entenderán…porque asi como dice el titulo de mi fic..mi seiya siempre será eterno…y mi amor por él también!!

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

_Amor Eterno…_

En la terraza de una gran mansión se encuentra una bella dama, su mirada se dirige al inmenso jardín, sus ojos azules se posan en el rosal que adorna la fuente de cristal. A pesar de contar con mas de cincuenta años, ella aun conserva su belleza, elegancia, ternura y calidez. En su cuerpo se veía el pasar de los años, en su alma ella sentía como si fuese aquel día tan maravilloso… al recordar no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos…la primera imagen que paso en su mente fue el rostro de él…sus labios pintaron una sonrisa de satisfacción, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, aun a pesar de los años él le provocaba eso…comenzaba a evocar más recuerdos…cuando fue interrumpida por una dulce voz de una mujer más joven…

Mamá, todo está listo- dijo la hermosa joven que portaba un vestido negro azulado de satín, su cabello azabache lo llevaba en su tradicional peinado, sus ojos azulados reflejan una inmensa alegría y felicidad…

Que bien hija, solo hay que esperar a que llegue nuestro invitado especial- le respondió con una sonrisa la bella mujer…

Qué haces aquí mamá?, mis tías preguntan por ti- le pregunto la muchacha…

Miraba el jardín y recordaba…

¿Qué recordabas mamá?- le dijo intrigada su hija…

Recordaba mi vida junto a tu padre…le confesó la bella dama con un poco de melancolía…

Cuéntamela mamá, si? Cuéntame mientras esperamos a que lleguen mis tíos. Si?- dijo una ilusionada mujer…

Ay Seira!!, te la he dicho muchas veces-

Ándale si?? Por favor!!-

Esta bien-

_Hace mas de 55 años, jijiji aun lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, _

Pero cómo puedes recordarlo después de mucho tiempo??

_Hay momentos que nunca olvidas hija, hay momentos que perduran para siempre…_

Ah!! Pero cuéntame…

_Ya no me interrumpas…como te decía, hace 55 años, precisamente en esta fecha, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, estaba muy triste, no sabia hacía dónde me dirigía, ese día había peleado con mis papás, ellos no comprendían el daño que me hacían al escuchar sus pleitos continuos, sus reclamos, y su falta de comprensión y comunicación…no tenia ninguna amiga, no tenia a quien contarle mi tristeza, mis ojos dejaron escapar las primeras lagrimas, yo seguía caminando y mi vista nublada no me dejaba ver el camino, me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos y le rogaba a dios que me mandara un amigo, a alguien que me pudiera dar un abrazo sincero, a alguien que me sacara de mi soledad…le pedía tanto a dios que llegara alguien especial a mi vida…seguía caminado y una vez calmada, me di cuenta que quizás agobiaba tanto a dios con la misma petición de siempre que él había decidido no hacerme caso ya…sonreí para mi misma y como no deseaba llegar a casa aún, opte por sentarme en una banca y mirar a la gente pasar…me volví a enfrascar en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche una lista grande de maldiciones y vi que alguien se sentó a mi lado…fue la primera vez que lo vi…su perfil era bello, su rostro en ese momento reflejaba enojo pero se veía tan hermoso…_

Mamá te has sonrojado!!

_Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, siempre que lo recuerdo y evoco su imagen, no puedo controlarme…y…te dije que no me interrumpieras!!..._

Lo siento…

_Como te decía, él decía muchas cosas "que no era posible encontrar a nadie disponible, justo en esa fecha tan importante", que dónde se encontraban los amigos cuando uno los necesita" que "si lo habían dejado solo"_, n_o puede evitar reírme, se veía tan chistoso enojado, él volteo a verme y callo un momento, fue solo un segundo que su mirada se cruzo con la mía, pero yo sentí como mi corazón latía fuerte, como una corriente recorría mi cuerpo…pero inmediatamente me dijo "¿Por qué te burlas de mi desgracia?", le explique del porque de mi risa, pero él era tan chistoso que no podía dejar de reír, él me hizo olvidar del porqué estaba ahí…él vio mi tristeza y quiso darme un poco de alegría, me explicó que ese día era su cumpleaños y que ninguno de sus amigos y ni siquiera su novia, porque la tenía cuando yo lo conocí, estaban disponibles, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para no estar ese día tan importantísimo con él…lo felicite y continuamos platicando sobre su vida, me dijo que tenia un circulo de muy buenos amigos, que se encontraba estudiando el primer año de la prepa, que llevaba dos años con su novia, pero que sentía que ya no era lo mismo, la sentía distante, en eso estábamos cuando sonó su celular y él contestó, después me dijo que era su mejor amigo de nombre Haruka y que deseba platicar con él de algo importante, que era necesario ir a su casa, me sentí triste porque tenia que despedirme, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que me invitaba a acompañarlo…no se porque pero me inspiro tanta confianza, tanta paz que no pude negarme…acepte…llegamos a la casa de su amigo y parecía que no había nadie porque todo estaba en silencio, tocamos la puerta y nadie salió, nos asustamos un poco, pero al ver que no salía nadie, decidimos entrar…todo estaba oscuro…me acerque a él porque sentí un poco de miedo él tomo mi mano, para hacerme sentir segura…de repente las luces se encendieron y vi que la casa estaba adornada con muchos globos, habían varias personas todas jóvenes y muy emocionadas gritaron ¡felicidades!. Sus amigos le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños…pero también ellos se sorprendieron al verme con él, sobre todo una chica de cabellos negros, el amigo que le hablo por teléfono le pregunto que si no les presentaría a su invitada, él sonrío y dijo "oh si les presento a mi nueva amiga…" se quedo pensando porque a pesar de haber platicado unas horas no nos habíamos dicho nuestro nombre, apenas iba abrir la boca para presentarme cuando escuche por primera vez de sus labios el apodo que hasta ahora no ha dejado de decirme.."a mi nueva amiga bombón", todos se sorprendieron del sobrenombre, su amigo fue el primero en presentarse, me dijo "hola linda! Bienvenida, si eres amiga de este, también eres amiga de nosotros". _

_Ese día mi vida cambio por completo, él me abrió las puertas de su casa y de su vida, lo que no supo en esos momentos fue que yo me quedaría para siempre. Rápido me integro a su grupo de amigos, ahí conocí a mi mejor amiga, Mina Aino, ella era su cuñada, teníamos muchas cosas en común y eso hizo que simpatizáramos mas. Ese mismo día su novia termino con él, ella le confeso que se había enamorado de su primo Darién, que la perdonará pero que no pudo mandar en su corazón, él la comprendió y le dijo que no le guardaba rencor a ninguno de los dos, que eran cosas que pasaban…desde ese momento deje de sentirme sola, porque sabia que él estaba a mi lado…yo sin proponérmelo me enamore de él, quizás fue desde el primer momento que lo vi, pero tenía que ganarme su corazón, me propuse conquistarlo y lo logre, no fue difícil porque él también sentía algo por mi…él era tan divertido, siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme sonreír, era detallista, alegre, me hacia sentir protegida y a la vez libre, pasamos cinco años tan felices, tan llenos de luz y de amor. Él terminó su carrera y yo la mía, al poco tiempo nos casamos, precisamente en un día como hoy…fui tan feliz esos años…él siempre se encargo de que así fuera…yo lo ame tanto...lo amo y lo amare siempre…._

Oh que lindo mamá!!

_Si, pero también tuvimos nuestros malos momentos, uno de ellos fue cuando tuvimos muchas dificultades para poder tenerte…no podía embarazarme, hicimos de todo, tratamientos, trucos y demás y cuando pensábamos que jamás tendríamos un fruto de nuestro inmenso amor…la noticia nos llegó en esta fecha…días antes me había sentido mal, pensé que era por las constantes desveladas y por el trabajo que realizaba, pero en la mañana mientras organizaba nuestro sexto festejo de matrimonio, tuve un mareo y nauseas…tu tía mina me dijo que eso se debía solo a una cosa, no quise ilusionarme pero ella me animaba a que me hiciera una prueba…nunca he podido negarle nada a ella, después de hacérmela ambas esperábamos sentadas tomadas de las manos…cuando vi la prueba que indicaba tres rayitas rosas…no puede evitar llorar de alegría, ese día él recibió el mejor regalo que le han hecho en su cumpleaños…vi la felicidad en sus ojos, vi un enorme amor hacia mi y hacia la personita que apenas se formaba dentro de mi…vi brillar esos hermosos zafiros, solo para mi…y mas me enamore…lo recuerdo y siento algo tan grande en mi corazón, que siento que se va a romper…como era un embarazo de alto riesgo, tenia que estar en reposo, él me cuido, me mimo, suspendió sus giras, y estuvo los nueve meses conmigo, cuando naciste, fuiste nuestra mayor felicidad, yo decía que te parecías a él, pero él decía que no…nuestros amigos nos dijeron que te parecías a ambos…pasamos otros diez años felices…hasta que…_

Qué mamá??

_Hasta que dios nos puso la prueba mas grande para nuestro amor…él había regresado a trabajar pues la música siempre ha sido su amante y no podía abandonarla…a principios del año, él y tus tíos realizaron una gira con su nuevo disco…ya venían de regreso…nosotras les habíamos preparado una fiesta para festejar su cumpleaños…solo esperábamos a que llegaran…pero en el camino tuvieron un accidente, un borracho les quiso rebasar y no pudo porque del lado contrario venia otro auto y quiso meterse de nuevo y choco con la camioneta donde viajaban ellos…fue un accidente brutal…el mas afectado fue tu padre…rápido nos avisaron…cuando llegamos al hospital, tus tíos nos informaron que lo estaban operando, tardaron dos horas que para mi fueron eternas…al salir el doctor nos dijo que la operación había salido bien, pero que él había caído en coma…y que era probable que no despertara nunca…me sentí morir…verlo acostado, como si estuviera sin vida…no soportaba la idea de no ver nunca mas sus maravillosos ojos, verlo sonreír, escucharlo decirme "bombón"…sentía que no aguantaría…todos los días estaba con él…al principio lloraba desconsolada, pero llego un momento que dije que si él me había sacado de mi soledad…yo lograría sacarlo del sueño…asi es que todos los días le llevaba rosas, le ponía nuestras canciones favoritas cantadas por nosotros mismos, le contaba cómo ibas creciendo, fue muy difícil porque pasaron los meses y él seguía igual…a veces sentía que la esperanza moría…pero siempre recordaba las palabras que él me dijo el día de nuestra boda: "Bombón, hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida, quiero decirte que mi amor por ti es un amor que al pasar de los años nunca se terminara, yo nací solo para amarte a ti…te amo bombón"…recordar el inmenso amor que siempre me mostró me daba fuerzas para no dejarme vencer…así continúe por mas de ocho meses…cuando iba cumplir un año de estar en coma…decidí que debía festejar…no por la situación si no por que él aun estaba con nosotros y porque quería que él sintiera que lo estábamos esperando…ese día reuní a todos nuestros amigos en su habitación del hospital…algunos pensaron que me habia vuelto loca, pero aun asi me apoyaron…le cantamos las mañanitas, recordamos viejas anécdotas con él, algunos recordaron de cómo él había llegado a sus vidas y les había brindado su amistad sincera y una luz de esperanza…para todos era realmente importante y nos daba mucha tristeza verlo ahí, inerte e inexpresivo…no pudiendo más con la situación decidimos terminar la "fiesta", todos comenzaron a despedirse, fui la ultima, estuve un rato con él recordando que ese día hace algunos años nos habíamos visto por primera vez…no pude evitar llorar, no logre estar mas tiempo con él y decidí salir pero cuando estaba a punto de salir…regrese a verlo y me di cuenta que en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron…me acerque inmediatamente y no cabía de la felicidad…él había despertado!!...sus inmensos zafiros me veían confundido…y lo primero que dijo fue: "¿Qué pasa bombón, porque lloras?"…siempre preocupándose por mí antes que él…todos regresaron…y festejamos nuevamente…pero ahora con él despierto…_

Oye mamá, todas las cosas importantes, siempre les han pasado en esta misma fecha verdad??

_Si hija, hoy es un día muy importante para mi y tu papá…un día como hoy nos conocimos, nos casamos, nos enteramos que íbamos a ser padres, cayo y despertó de un coma…y un día como hoy nació tu hermano…_

Ah!! Ahora entiendo porque siempre hacen un festejo enorme…porque precisamente hoy nadie de mis tíos puede faltar…y sobre todo entiendo porque…siempre papá y tú parecen más enamorados…

_Así es hija…cada año en este día nosotros hacemos nuevos votos de amor…es como si en este día reviviéramos ese maravilloso primer encuentro donde se unieron nuestras vidas…yo amo a tu padre…lo amo tanto…él me ha hecho la mujer más feliz…él me ama tanto como yo…a veces pienso que nuestro amor es eterno…porque siempre lo voy amar…_

Ay mamá los admiro tanto!! y espero que Darién y yo tengamos una historia tan bonita como la suya…

Eso espero hija…_aunque se que esa historia solo nos pertenece a nosotros y nadie más…._

Creo que ya debemos bajar mamá- dijo muy alegre seira…

Ese día en la mansión Kou Tsukino…más que celebrar un doble cumpleaños, se celebro una vez más un amor eterno…un amor sincero y puro que a pesar de los años aun se mantenía como el primer día…

_10 años después…_

Sabes Seiya, me siento muy triste porque se que ya no estarán con nosotros, pero también me siento feliz porque se fueron juntos…_mencionaba una mujer con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos…_

Si, yo también me siento triste, pero me alegro que aya sido así y que ninguno de los dos sufriera…_le respondió el joven de ojos celeste y cabellera azabache…_

Oh!!pero lo mas hermoso de todo esto es que…

Qué Seira?

Es que se fueron el mismo día que se conocieron…el mismo día que marco sus vidas…_decía con melancolía..._

Asi es hermanita, eso me hace pensar que ellos siempre estuvieron destinados a amarse…mira que morir el día de su aniversario de bodas…acostados en la cama…abrazados…con las manos entrelazadas…

Es como si lo hubiesen estado esperando y quisieron estar juntos para que no fuesen separados nunca…

Si…solo espero que donde se encuentren su amor siga siendo eterno y este juntos y felices cómo lo fueron aquí…

Ojala asi sea…adiós mamá…adiós papá- se despidió la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos azulados peinados en dos coletas…

Adiós padres…y que sigan siendo felices!!- termino de decir el joven idéntico a su padre…

Ambos se retiran y cada uno va con su pareja y amigos…ahí en el panteón dejan la tumba de dos personas que se amaron como pocos pueden hacerlo…ahí dejaron la cripta de sus padres y amigos…en la que se podia leer…_Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou…dos amigos, dos novios, dos esposos, dos amantes que unieron sus vidas el 30 de Julio de XXXX y la terminaron juntos el dia 30 de Julio de XXXX…_

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Qué tal eh?? Espero sus rr…felicidades Seiya!!


End file.
